The Best Day Ever
by hipster4lyfe
Summary: Piper and Jason oneshot, lots of adorable fluff. DISCLAIMER-I do not own any part of Percy Jackson


Piper

I flopped on my bed, exhausted. "This is the worst day ever" I mumbled as the tears fell. When I heard a knock at my door, I remembered that Annabeth had wanted to come over to talk boys. It seems like everyone expects me to give romantic advice because my mom is Aphrodite. I can't even deal with my own romantic problems.

"Come in," I said quietly. Annabeth peeked around the door, and her cheerful expression darkened. "What's wrong Piper? You look like you've been crying for ages!"

"Ugh. It doesn't matter. What did you want to talk about?"

"All right fine. But as soon as I'm done, you're telling me what's bothering you."

We sat down on my bed and Annabeth started talking. "Ok so I want to do something for Percy's birthday, but I don't know would be right. It has to be perfect. I mean he's just so amazing and sweet…"

Before I could stop myself, the tears were flowing. I guess hearing Annabeth talk about how much she loves Percy was just too much. "Oh Pipes, what did I say?"

"Nothing. It's just Jason. He's been so distant lately." I blubbered. "I want to have those romantic moments that you and Percy have, but he's always so wrapped up in whatever he's doing that we barely talk anymore."

"Piper! Oh my gods I had no idea! Ok here's what we're going to do. You go get cleaned up and I'll get Jason."

I sighed. There's no point in arguing with Annabeth when she's made up her mind about something. I went to my walk-in closet and picked out a turquoise sundress and a white sweater. I washed my face and rebraided my hair.

When I opened my door to leave, Jason was standing outside, about to knock. He blushed. "Hey Pipes! Um, Annabeth said you wanted to talk or something."

"Oh, I was just thinking we could take a walk since the ship is going to be here for awhile making repairs."

"Sure! We haven't had some alone time for awhile."

Hearing him say that made me feel a little guilty for being upset. He had noticed.

Once we were out of earshot of Coach Hedge, Jason said "Why don't we climb to the top of that hill."

"We would have a beautiful view."

"Even better with what I'm planning." He smiled and I realized that I was blushing. When we reached the top of the hill, Jason slid his hand into mine and we stood there for awhile, gazing into the beautiful meadow full of flowers. When I looked down, I realized that we were 20 feet off the ground and that there were clouds surrounding us.

"Jason!" I exclaimed, "This is beautiful! You're amazing." I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. When we pulled away, I put my arms around his neck and prayed so hard to my mom that if love meant anything that Jason would do something surprising.

But soon, I forgot all about my mom and found myself running my hand through Jason's hair and staring into his eyes. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I replied. I leaned in to kiss him and then I had this crazy stupid idea. I pulled away and ran away from him yelling "Catch me if you can, Jason Grace!"

"Hey! You can't do that without kissing me!" He yelled back playfully.

"I just did!" I laughed in glee as Jason chased after me, both of us sinking back to earth. I hit the ground running, but he caught up to me pretty fast. Jason put one arm around my waist and one under my knees and picked me up as I yelped in surprise. He stood there, holding me. We were both panting and he had this crazy smile on his face.

Jason leaned in and said "It's a good thing I'm faster than you or I'd never get a kiss, huh?" I put my arms around him and we kissed, standing there in a field of flowers. He was sweaty and my hair was a mess, but it was perfect.

When we got back to the ship, laughing and holding hands, Annabeth smiled and winked at me. But best of all was the dream that night. My mom was there and I said "Thanks for today, mom." But then she said "Oh that one didn't need any help. You picked a good one, sweetheart. He did it all on his own."


End file.
